Conventionally, in order to reproduce images such as movies, advertisements, etc., two-dimensional images are projected on a single screen arranged in front of a theater. However, audiences can only watch two-dimensional (2D) images under such a system.
Three-dimensional (3D) image technologies for providing audiences with 3D images have recently been developed. 3D image technologies use the principle of allowing an audience to feel the 3D effect even from a flat image when different images are presented to the left and right eyes of the audience and combined in the brain. In detail, two cameras equipped with different polarizing filters are used during filming, and the audience wears glasses with polarizing filters such that different images are presented to the left and right eyes during watching.
However, while these 3D technologies can provide audiences with 3D images, the audiences just watch the images reproduced on a single screen, which may reduce the degree of involvement in the images. Moreover, the direction of the 3D effect that the audiences feel is limited to the direction of the single screen.
Furthermore, according to the conventional 3D technologies, the audiences must wear the glasses equipped with polarizing filters during watching, which may make the audiences feel inconvenient, and different images are artificially presented to the left and right eyes, which may make some sensitive audiences feel dizzy or nausea.
Therefore, a so-called “multi-projection system” which can solve the problems of the conventional projection systems based on the single screen has been proposed. The “multi-projection system” refers to a technology in which a plurality of projection surfaces are arranged around audience seats such that synchronized images are reproduced on the plurality of projection surfaces, thus providing audiences with the three-dimensional effect and immersion.
Meanwhile, the plurality of projection surfaces are necessarily required to implement the “the multi-projection system”. Therefore, it is necessary to install an additional screen so as to construct the “the multi-projection system” in a conventional theater having only the single screen.
However, it is not easy to install the additional screen in the theater that has already been completed, and small and large constructions are required. Moreover, it may be impossible to install the additional screen due to the nature of the internal structure of some specific theaters.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a technology that can construct the multi-projection system without changing the structure of the conventional theater having only the single screen (without installing any additional screen).